Hi Tuck, My Name is Eli
by NKOTBROCKS2007
Summary: I noticed that there are a lot of stories out there, on Teddy and Henry, Merder, Crowen and Calizona.  Well we have all seen a new couple kind of stay in the backround. This is there time to shine, and since Im a little out there, here is my shot at it.
1. Chapter 1

THIS STORY IS TOTALLY A/U, I SAW SOME INTERESTING MOMENTS THROUGH OUT LAST NIGHTS EPISODE. FIRST OFF WE ALL KNEW THAT WE WEREN'T GOING TO GET SOME CALIZONA, AND YES I WAS SAD AT THAT. BUT AS YOU CAN SEE BY THE TITLE OF THIS FANFIC, I AM FINALLY HAPPY FOR DR B. SHE AND ELI ARE TAKING THE NEXT STEP IN THERE RELATIONSHIP. SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE YOU GO FOLKS,

HI TUCK, MY NAME IS ELI

BY NKOTBROCKS2007

I'm glad that she said okay, it means that this relationship that started out as a friendship might actually be headed somewhere. Meeting Tucker is something I've wanted to do, ever since Callie's accident. I know that Miranda has been nervous, and frustrated about opening up her heart again. He knew that she's been hurt too many times to count, but he also knows that he would never be like any other guys from her past. This small in stature woman who had the nickname around the hospital of 'The Nazi' and at times she lived up to that name proudly. This hospital knows about her tough times, the whole husband who couldn't handle her being a surgeon. Then Ben never showing up at the hospital when he heard about the shooting. He was off that day, and totally forgot that she had a surgery that day. That was a dummy move. Then when she lost Mary, due to complications to fistulas. That's when she started to recognize me, yes I do admit that a dirty note in a patients chart, was cheesy yet she liked it. We have had our issues, like in most friendship/relationships. I remember when she got mad at me, for going against what she wanted to do with one of my patients. I also know that she has a sensitive side, we all know how she took charge of O'Malley's organs, basically interrogating everyone with knowing who the organs went to. She grew very close to her five interns, and I like that about her too. It shows that 'The Nazi' has a heart, and her five interns have showed there respect and love back to her several times over.

"Were here, if I rush its because the baby sitter has me pay extra for every thirty minutes I'm late." Miranda stated rushing out of the car.

"Okay you go, I'll follow behind you." I said calmly. I was relived when she sent me a smile over her shoulder as she raced ahead. "Tucker? Tasha I'm home."

"We are upstairs, in the bathroom." came the reply from someone who was obviously named Tasha. Miranda allowed me to sit on the couch, while she ran upstairs to see her Tuck, and relieve Tasha. "I just got a copy of my scheduled, "Miranda stated to Tasha who was pulling Tucker out of the bath, "he will be in the hospital daycare, until it's a dad day, but I'm going to need to ask you to be here, Saturday night into Sunday. I'm going to try and get out early Sunday afternoon, I will call you either way, if I get out early or not. How much do I owe you for this week?"

"275.00 is all for this week, thank you for the heads up on this weekend, I will see if I have anything planned and call you. If I do have something planned for that evening, can I bring him with me if its like a movie or something?" Tasha asked, as the trio was walking downstairs.

"Tasha I trust you, I know that you wont expose him to a Monster Marathon, the way that his dad did!"

"Yeah I don't want any more nightmarish nights either Miranda. I will never understand what he was thinking that night." Tasha said shuttering at the memory of Tuck screaming his head off at shadows everywhere.

"He wasn't that's his problem, just because his girlfriend wanted to watch monster movies." Miranda said irritatingly.. "Oh here it is," Miranda said, going through her purse and finding an envelope with Tasha written on it, then she added, "I have a little extra in here for you, because you've been such a huge help lately."

"Ok thanks Dr B, I will see you again tomorrow right? Or is that one of your days off?" Tasha asked at the door.

"Tomorrow I go in at 8pm so I need you here tomorrow night, at about 6."

"Ok Dr B. See you and Tucker tomorrow." Tasha stated, but then heard a huff come from the three year old in his moms arms.

"Oh right I forgot, see you tomorrow William, or did you go by George today?" Tasha asked the toddler, who smiled and answered proudly, "Today me was George. Maybe morrow me will be William, or Tuck not sure yet."

"Okay big man, see you tomorrow night." Tasha said to him as she exited the house.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the babysitter was gone, Tucker wanted to watch some cartoons. Miranda said, "Okay, but I would like you to meet a friend of mine. You know how daddy has his friend Sarah?"

Tucker nodded his head yes, then asked her, "Is this friend of yours going to be like what Sarah is to daddy? You know like going to live here? Are you and your friends going to be quieter than daddy and Sarah? They make too much noise at night, it gets scary sometimes. Did they know Unka George?"

"Wow sometimes I wonder which one of your Aunts you get the rambling from?" Miranda said laughing at the rush of questions from her sons mouth. While thinking to herself, that she definitely needs to find out what the heck happens when he is with his dad. Then she lead him into the living room from the front hallway. Tucker was surprised to see that whoever mommy's friend was already his favorite television shows on. Tucker was surprised when his mommy's new friend, muted the television and walked over to his mom and him. He decided he was going to be the man of the house, and as Eli approached he waited patiently to see who was going to go first. Eli got down on his knees to be able to look at the child into his eyes. "Hi Tuck, my name is Eli," he stated sticking his hand out towards him. Tucker shook the hand, and then stated, "Hello Eli. My name is William George Bailey Tucker. Before you ask me if my mommy and daddy liked the movie, 'it's a Wonderful Life' the answer is no, I was named for my daddy and my Unka George, the last two names of my name is my mommy and daddy's last names. They couldn't decided when I was in my mommy's tummy. Now can I ask you a few questions Mr. Eli?" Tucker asked quietly.

"Sure little man anything you want to know I will try my best to answer. If I don't know the answer to your questions I will find the answers and report back to you. Is that alright?"

"That is fine. Do you work at Seattle Grace with my mommy? Do you know my Aunts Cristina, Meredith, Callie, Arizona, Teddy and Lexie? Do you know my Unka's Alex, Owen, Derek and Sloan? Do you know Chief Webber? Did you know my Unka George, and if you did, can you please tell me some stories about him. I need some new ones, the old stories of him are good to, but I need to salad it around." Tucker paused to see what his answers would be, and also because he spotted his mommy laughing from the corner or the room.

"First off yes I do work with your mommy at Seattle Grace. I am a nurse there. I even watch her work sometimes. I know all of you Aunts and Uncles and I also know Chief Webber. I did know your Uncle George, and I do have some interesting stories, but can you explain what you mean by salad it around? So your mommy can stop laughing over there." Eli answered chuckling.

"My mommy favorite salad is a tess one. I have a hard time saying that word, so instead I say salad." the little man explained.

"Ok thanks for the information. I might need to know that if I ever take her out anywhere. Do you want to sit next to me on the couch? My legs are kind of falling asleep, because I've been sitting on them like this." Tuck nodded his head yes and then helped Eli get to his feet. The boys soon joined Miranda who was relaxing on the couch, reading a book. "Hey Tuck, why do you look so sad?" Miranda asked him suddenly seeing his frown. She had thought that the meeting had gone well, and she wondered what brought the frown on so fast.

"Will be having a sitter then too, huh? Daddy don't let me go to dinner with him and Sarah." Tucker said sadly.

"No? Now that's just mean, if you could go out to eat to any restaurant in Seattle which one would it be?" Eli stated. Tucker turned toward Eli and said excitedly, "Luna Park Café! I want to go there! Can we go mommy, I am hungry are you hungry mommy?" He asked her innocently.

"We can go get you a chocolate malt there, since you ate dinner an hour and a half ago. Silly boy."

"YES! Mr. Eli do you have a lot of change? We are going to need change, for the big music box that still works. My grandpa said that he had those around when he was a kid, and that the music box was a classic. He let me pick out a lot of songs, he always had the right amount of change." He said in a rush as he was racing to the front door to grab his shoes. He had gone out in his pajama's before, when his mom was called in at night, so she had gotten him pajama's that looked like regular clothes. All she would have to do is put his shoes on him and she could get him out the door quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Tucker had his shoes on, he realized that his mommy didn't look like she was going on a date, the way that Sarah did. He told him mommy to go change, he even went as far as picking out the outfit. The first outfit he pulled out of her closet was her prom dress. She looked at the dress, and explained to him. "Tuck that dress is for if me and Eli go some place fancy, can you bring me a nice top instead, and my black jeans.? Those clothes make me feel comfortable," she added, "I promise you that when me and Eli go out to a nice fancy restaurant you will see me wearing this dress right here. Now let me that a quick shower and then well be ready to go. Go watch Wonder Pets with Eli."

"Okay mommy. Here is the purple shirt you like and your black jeans." As Miranda stepped into the shower she was surprised to hear Eli singing along with Tucker to the Wonder Pets songs. She was ready to go in 15 minutes, and she was surprised to be treated like a lady, by both of her guys. Tuck opened up the driver side door for her, while Eli opened the front one, to escort them to the car. She was feeling something about this adventure to the Luna Park Café, but she knew they needed to stop by an ATM Machine before arriving because of the last visits there. Her little man, had a reputation to uphold, he considered himself to be the honorary song player every time they went in there. It was almost like he was a little DJ, except for the fact he didn't know how to spin the records. The owner even had a nickname for him, and as she thought of that, she knew they needed to know who was about to arrive in about 20minutes.

"Eli can you call ahead for us please? Tell them that Little Will is on his way, we are about 20 minutes away."

"Yes I will call them, do you have the number?"

"Yeah its in my phone."

"Okay thanks." Eli said as he scrolled down the list of names in her contact list. He saw the one that was labeled Luna, and hit send.

"Hello Luna Park Café. Is this delivery or take-out?" came the voice on the other end.

"No we will be eating in, however I am supposed to tell you that Little Will is on his way. We will be there in about 15 minutes."

"Little Will is on his way, okay I will give this message to my boss, have a nice day." the voice said before hanging up. He walked over to the owner and handed him the message.

"Excuse me sir, I was told that a Little Will was on his way here, and that he was 15 minutes away."

The boss chuckled at the look on the new kids face, and then walked out of his office. The kid followed behind still wondering who this Little Will was. The boss walked up to the jukebox and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Hello everyone, I will only be here for a few minutes, I have an announcement to make. As you all know we are a family restaurant and we treat all of our customers like we do family. There is one little boy who feels like he's at his second home when he's here. We like to call one of our favorite customers Little Will because well that's his name. The first few times he was here, he fell in love with this box right here. I mean what child doesn't right?" he said chuckling. "Well when he finally figured out how to work it by himself it was never ending. Before he arrives please take a look at the notebooks that the wait staff is passing out to your tables, write down the song album number, and then the song number. This little man will do the rest. His mom provides the quarters for the songs that he puts in, so if you feel obligated to leave something extra for her, place that money under the pepper shaker, and we will get it to her before they leave. Thank you all very much, and enjoy the rest of your day."

"Excuse me, sir how old is Little Will?" the new employee asked curiously, as the waiters where placing binders on the tables.

"He is almost 4. He learned how this worked about 2 yrs ago, and he at first got mad when people were doing there own songs, by themselves that is. His mom and I came up with the compromise because she's a general surgeon at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital and she was tired, he was throwing a fit every time someone walked up to it. She made up the first binder, and we went on from there. Wait until you see him in action. It was the wait staff who came up with the extra money under the pepper shakers, once someone from a big party had left a note with it. Well when the waitress saw the money on the table she wondered why it was there since they paid with a VISA, that included her tip. We called the card holder, and he told us that the money was for the mother of the little boy." the owner chuckled as he remembered Miranda's expression when he said her meal was paid for and then handed her the change. He didn't have to reminisce long, because he spotted her car pulling in the parking lot.

"Miranda can you please explain why I had to call ahead and why we stopped at the bank for the second time this evening? I am going to be paying for dinner, since this is kind of like a date, and my dates don't pay for there food." Eli stated.

"If Tuck sees people putting the money into the jukebox by themselves he gets upset, he believes that its his job to play everyone's music. So to compromise Little Will gets lists from the tables and then gets the "music money" from me, and then plays them there music. So anytime we are on our way here I call ahead and the notebooks are passed out and the manager explains why. You will see how happy he gets and it will be worth it." she said with a smile on her face.


End file.
